An Everlasting Friendship! (A Lily and James Fic!)
by Fleurdelacour88
Summary: Lily and James in their last two years at Hogwarts.
1. A Little Kiss

http://www.fanfiction.net/activate.php?email=JessicaBradley%40centralpets.co m&emailkey=30454  
  
"Wake up Lily, your going to be late for breakfest" yelled Angela Lily's best friend. Lily Evans was an outgoing sixth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Lily always did very well in school, but her favorite thing to do was spending time with her boyfriend James. James Potter was also a sixth year at Hogwarts. James and Lily had been going out for two months and spent every minute togther, and that is why Lily was so tired this morning. Lily stayed up late in the Gryffindor common room snogging with James infront on the roaring fire. " I'm awake, you can stop yelling" Lily groaned. Lily got out of bed and slowly made her way to the girls showers. Lily loved the feeling of the hot water carelessly running down her back, she closed her eyes and thought of nothing but breakfest, and James. Standing in the sixth year boys dormitorys was a half dressed James Potter searching madly for his school robes.Where are my robes" James Yelled. " Their right over here" a tired Sirius moaned back. James stared blankly at the spot Sirius had pointed to and then rushed over and got dressed. James was in a hurry to make it down to breakfest on time, but his brain was still infront of the fire with Lily in his arms. " Earth to James, hello James are you there" Sirius said jokingly. " What do you want" James replied. " Nothing" and then Sirius raced down for breakfest. Lily sat down at the far end of the Gryffindor table with the rest of the sixth years. She reached over to grab and apple when someone covered her eyes. " Hello *Darling* a voice said sweetly. " Hi Jamsie" Lilly replied. James gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and then sat down next to her. James filled his plate up with a little bit of everything, and then joined Lupin, and Sirius' conversation. James and Lily's first class was divination. This was James' least favorite class because he never belived in it. Lily on the other hand found in fasinating, and thought that Proffessour Klein was a true soul seeker. James, and Sirius sat at the back table sending different objects floating around the room. James had just sent his quill across the room and it hit the professour in the back. " Mr Potter" his deep voice rang in James' ears. " I suppose you find that Mars and Jupiter 60 degree in linement uninportant to you." " Well" James said cooly, but he was interuppted. " I have my own prediction for you" Proffesour Klien said. " You to will have a disater of your own." Klien's voice grew louder. " You will soon lose what is truly important to you, without even relizing it" He finally said. There was an akward pause between James and the teacher, but James broke the silince by saying " O......K" in a sarcastic tone. Lily glared back at James with and disgusted look in her eyes. James and Sirius continued to fool around but in a much quieter manner. At lunch James was sitting with his friends chatting away about the events in divainton. " Did you see his face when he was talking to you James" Lupan said laughing. " Yeah he so serious all the time" James replied laughing to. James felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to see a grumpy looking Lily staring back. "Hey Lils, what's up" James asked and flashed her one of his award winning grins. Lily smiled back and took her seat in James's lap. Lily just sat there listening to her boyfriends conversation. She was still a little upset with James for being so rude, but he was too cute to be mad at. Lily just starred a James for a while forgetting that there was anyone else there. And then without thinking she leaned in and kissed him. James was really suprised, but within moments he too was kissing Lily back and enjoying it. Lily was first to break away for air, and then it hit her that she was in the middle of the great hall snogging with her boyfriend. Lily when bright red of embarassment, what was she thinking. Sirius, Lupin, Peter, and a couple of other peole had turned there attention towards them. Lily removed herself from James' lap and went up to the Gryffindor common room. James sat at the table with a wide grin across his face. He was extremly stunned at what had just happened, he didn't know his girlfriend could be so spontanious. Sirius looked at Harry with his mouth hanging open " What was that" he said with a hint of jealousy. " I really don't know, but I liked it." After talking about the kiss for a little longer they packed thier stuff togther and headed for Transfiguration class. Lily rushed to the common room she could not belive what she had just done. " I kissed him infront of everyone" she thought outloud. Lily didn't really feel like going to her next class, she still felt a little embarresed, but also she felt a little wild. Lily wasn't a shy girl she was just a little more composed. So Lily sat in the common room infront of the fire thinking of what she was going to say to James that night, he seemed pretty happy when she left the hall. James sat in class wondering where Lily had gone off to, it wasn't like her to be late for class. But his mind driffted away from Lily with all the tranfiguration work. He and Sirius had a heavy conversation about quidditch during class, and were not paying attention to there spells. Proffesour McGonagall spotted the two chatting and took five points from Gryffindor, the she said in a shrewed voice. " Oh Mr. Potter do you happen to know why Ms. Evans decided not to join us today." James shrugged and continued trying to tranfigure his marble into a golden snitch.  
  
After class James hurried up to the common rooms to find out what happend to Lily. He climbed the tower and met that Fat Lady. " Password" she said dully. "Chocolate Frogs" he replied. The portrait swung open to reveal a Ms. Lily Evans laying asleep on the couch nearest the fire. James crept over to Lily and repeated in a soft voice. " Lily, oh Lily." Lily made a slight movement and rolled over face up. James starred down at her, her face was so beautiful. Her cheeks had a soft pinkish glow to them, and her lips shone like the sun. He continued to call her name " Lily, Lily Evans wake up" James said a bit louder. Lily opened her eye's slightly, and glanced up at James and smiled. " Hey stranger" James said. Lily grabbed James by the neck and pulled him down on top of her, and them pushed him off the couch. "Ow" James yelled. Lilly got up and reached out her hand to help him up. They both then sat on the couch and talked away. " So ditching class are we now" James joked. " Now James you know I would never do such a thing." She replied. Lily moved closer to James and embrased him in a huge hug. it felt nice to be in his arms, they were so strong and comforting. When they parted she kissed on the forehead and headed up to the girls dormitories.  
  
James sat on the couch for five more minutes when all his friends came in. Lupin and Peter sat down next to him, but Sirius took his newest girlfriend up to the dormitories for a snog. " Who's that with Sirius" James asked. " Vanessa Cloet, from Ravenclaw" answered Lupin. " Isn't that the third one this week" Peter asked. " Yep" Lupin replied in a glum tone. " you'd think he'd be nice enough to leave some girls for the rest of us." Lupin said. " Oh.. he's just having fun, his girlfriends never last" James answered. " Yeah well I'd like to have some fun to" Lupin said seriously. Lupin left the couch and walked out the portrait hole. " What's wrong with him" James asked Peter. " Oh he just broke up with Emily Duke from HufflePuff." Peter said quietly. Peter to left the couch, and once again James was left alone.  
  
Lily wasn't really that tired but she decided to go up to the dormitoires anyway. Lily slowly walked over to her trunk at the foo of her bed and pulled out a small black leather covered book. Lily opened the book layed down on her bed and grabbed a quill from her bed side table. The little book was empty, it was a diary given to her by her mother. Her mom told her when she felt that she needed someone to confide in she could always use her book. Lily felt that she could use someone to talk to so she began to write. She wrote about her day and feelings. It was nice having a friend that she could spill her heart to and not worrying about them telling. Lily glanced over at the clock which read 9:30pm. Lily thought it was best to get dressed for bed. She went to her trunk and pulled out an ice blue tank top printed with crystal snow flakes bewitched to dance, and soft and cozy flanal plaid pants. She pulled them on and slid into her warm comfortable bed for a peaceful nights rest.  
  
James wasn't ready to go to sleep yet. He left the Gryffindor common room with Sirius, and headed down to the kitchens for a late night snack. When they returned they had piles of cream puffs, and stacks of cupcakes, and all sorts of other good stuff. James was half way through his strawberry milk shake, when he noticed Lily's owl tapping out the window. James walked over to the window to let the owl in, the owl instead dropped the letter there on the window sill. James looked at the letter, it was addressed to Lily so he decided he'd bring it up to her. " James where are you going" Sirius asked. " To give Lily her letter." James replied with a grin. "Now" Sirius blurted out. "No in a fortnight.... Of course now stupid" James answered. 


	2. The Cheater

James reached the door that said "Sixth Year Girl's Dormitories" James turned the handle and opened the door with a creek. he reconized Lily's trunk and headed over to her bed. He drew the curtains to reveal for the second time that night a sleeping Lily Evans. James sat on the end of the bed, and placed his hand on her shoulder. " Lily wake up, I have something for you get up" James said softly. Lily opened her eye's and was suprised to see a hadsome James Potter grinning back at her. " James" Lily said shocked. " What are you doing in here do you know what time it is... you could get in trouble." Lily rambled on. " Shhh.... Your owl just brought you this letter so I thought I would be soo kind and bring it to you." James said smiling. " But if you don't want I'll just go" James said getting up. " No don't go... just give it here" Lily replied. James kissed Lily good night and left for his own bed. Lily looked at the letter strangely, she tore opened the paper and read.... Dear Lily  
  
Hi Lils, it's Mom, we've all missed you so much. Your father and I decided it would be best for you to come home for the holidays, as I need you here. Your sister is always grouchy, I think it's because she misses you. Well see you then when Christmas break starts, it's only a two week vacation so you'll be back with your friends in no time. Love you forever Mom.  
  
Lily read the letter again. She was dissapointed she wouldn't be staying here at Hogwarts with James for Christmas, but seeing her family again would be nice, but she doubted her sister missed her. Petunia could nver even stand Lily because she has always been jealous of her. Lily put the letter aside a laid her head down to sleep. The next morning was a Saturday Lily told James all about the her new Christmas arragements, he was sad but he knew that it was good to spend time with your family, even though James would much rather fool around with Sirius. ~~~~~~******~~~~~ A fortnight had passed and Lily was waving good bye to all her friends and made her way down to the to the entrance hall with the other students who were leaving for the holidays. James met Lily downstairs and gave her a hug and a small peck on the cheek goodbye. Lily was going to miss James but he seemed to be okay with the prospet of her leaving. 'Oh well maybe some time off from each other was not a bad idea.' Lily wondered. Lily boarded the train, and found a compartment to herself. The train departed from the station, and Lily driffted of to sleep.  
  
When Lily awoke she noticed the train had stopped, she peered out the window to see her mother and father waving furiously at her, Lily had also noticed that Petunia didn't look happy to see her at all, infact she looked down right mad. Lily stepped out of the train, and lept towards her parents. She opened her arms wide and hugged her mom, and her dad. "missed Christ Lily your so much taller" her father noted. " My little darling, you look more beautiful every time I see you." Her mother cried. Lily was happy to be home. When they pulled up to thier modest size old country home, Lily began to sigh, she just relized how much she mas at home it was so cozy. Lily, her parents, and Petunia went inside. The house smelled of pine tree's, cranberry's, and her favorite Christmas treat Candy Cane's. The rest of vacation leading up to Christmas went by fast, it wasn't till christmas morning that Lily had thought of James. She missed him terribly, she missed his hugs, and kisses, but most of all she missed those long nights infront of the fire so warm and snuggly. Lily was awoken from her trance by her sister Petunia. " Lily get are you going to get up it's christmas" she said with a scowl." I coming I'll be down in a moment" Lily moaned. Lily pulled on her house coat and raced down the stairs to join her family. Lily opened her first present from Angela her best friend from school. It was a book titled how to win his heart by: Gildroy Lockheart. Next She opened her parents present it was new dress robes, and a gift certificate for Zonko's joke shop Lily's favorite store in Hogsmade. Harry searched for James present. She found it underneath a bunch of wrapping paper. She grabbed the box wrapped in gold paper, and ruby trimming. She carefully undid the parcel to reveal a shinning necklace. The necklace shone like the golden sun, the was also a shinning stone that had a pinkish glow to it. Lily was stunned she new her boyfriend had good taste but this was surprising. There was a note inside: My Dearest Lily. This present meant so much to me because it reminds me of you. The golden shine, reminds of your soft lips. The pinkish stone, reminds me of you glowing cheeks. The necklace itself, represents are ever lasting friendship. Love always James. Lily was surprised how come she never knew James was so romantic. Lily felt hot burning tears of happiness run down her face. Lily opened the rest of her presents and thanked everyone.  
  
Later that night Lily asked her mother if she could return to Hogwarts earlier. her mother understood her daughters feelings and promised she could return tomorrow. Lily ran upstairs to write James, but decided that suprising him would be much more fun!  
  
The next day Lily boarded the train back to Hogwarts. " Bye mum, Bye dad! I love you... Thanks again." Lily shouted from the moving train. She was so excited to be returning to her Jamsie, she only hoped that he to would be excited to see her. The train ride felt like forever and as it chugged along Lily feel asleep.  
  
James was still enjoying his presents from yesterday in the Gryffindor common rooms with Sirius, but Sirius had his mind on other things, GIRLS!!! Sirius had asked James many times if he wanted to go find some girls with him, but James being loyal to Lily always said no. The last few days before Christmas though James had other things in mind. He knew Lily was going to be away for a while and he just thought he try someone new. Later that afternoon James and Sirius decided to go look for some girls. It wasn't heard the great hall was flooded with people, James was nervous, but all to soon Sirius had hooked him up with someon. 'How does he do it.' James wondered. James nerves fled when he was sitting in the common room alone. He was more scared than nervous. Sirius had hooked him up with Lexie Waters a very pretty fifth year from Ravenclaw. They were sitting on the couch nearest the fire where he and Lily always sat. She leaned in and kissed him, James was surprised of how odd it felt kissing another girl, it wasn't the same but he kissed back anyway.  
  
Lily's train had finally stopped and she could see Hogwarts through the fog. There was a carriage there to take her up to the castle, she was surprised at how excited she was to see James. She practically hopped out of the carriage, and skipped up to the common room. Lily met the fat lady and as usual she said in a dull voice " Password" "Zonko's" Lily said excitedly. The portrait swung open, and what Lily saw inside turned her stomach up side down. " James" she cried and ran away. 


	3. Chapter three! Forgivable

James was in shock, it felt like his heart stopped. He glanced at Lexie " Maybe you should go" he said. " Yeah" she replied. Lexie without looking back bolted out of the room. James was panicking he didn't know what to do. He crept of the stairs to his dormitory and pushed open the door. He looked around the room and saw Sirius sitting on his bed snogging with some girl. " Sirius" James whispered. Sirius looked up at James. " I need to talk to you it's important" James whispered again. Sirius flashed James this look meaning it better be. " I'll be right back darling" Sirius said sweetly to the girl. Sirius opened the dormitory door and stared at James. " Well what do you want where's Lexie?" Sirus asked. James remained silent lost for words. "Come on James I haven't got all day" Sirius said annyoned. James looked up " She saw me" he said blankly. " Who saw you" Sirus asked. " Lily saw me Sirius" James yelled.  
  
Lily ran faster then ever, she wasn't sure where she was going, she just wanted to put as much space possible between her and James. Lilly could feel burning hot tears sprinkle down her cheeks, she couldn't belive what she just saw, James Potter of all boys to do this she thought. Lily decided to stay in the Library it wasn't closing for another three hours so she could hide out there. Lily found a quite spot at the back of the Library to sit at. Lily eye's were puffy, red, and swollen. She was unbeliveabley tired from all her sulking, that she dritted off to sleep on the hard Library table.  
  
"I thought Lily was on holiday are you sure it was her?" Sirius said hystically. " Yes I'm sure. She looked right at me and ran away crying. Oh god what have I done?" James mumbled. "You better go find her James Potter" Sirius replied. "I know" James said. James walked down the stairs, and out the portrait hall to search for Lily.  
  
Lily was awoken by a tapping on her shoulder. " Miss" a young Madame Prince said. " I thiink you'll find your own bed more comfortable the Library's closing now." Lily opened her sore eye's and looked a the lady. " Okay" she groaned, and picked up her stuff and left. Lily did not want to be seen by anyone especially by James Potter. Lily sneeked up the tower and into the common room, and no James in sight. Lily reached her dormitory, and slipped inside. Lily looked up and gasped. " What are you doing here" Lily screamed. "I-I just wanted t-to talk to you." Stuttered James. "Get Out, get out... Leave me alone." Lily yelled. The other girls in the dorm were all starring at the two. Lily could feel even more tears streaming down her face. " I think you should go." Angela told James. James just stood there and starred at Lily. She was crying because of him, and now Lily hates me he thought. " GO!" Lily cried. James finally took a hint and left. As he walked out he could feel everyone's eye's burning his back with disgust.  
  
All the girls crowded around Lily's bed. " Lily are you ok? Asked Angela. " What happened" Someone else pipped in. Lily was in no mood to explain, but she could not leave her friends hanging. " He cheated on m-me" She whimpered. " Uhh...that pig." A girl spoke in disgust. " Yeah.. He's not good enough for you anyway." chimed in Angela. Lily found her friend's thoughts comforting, they offered her some of the Christmas chocolate. Lily ate two chocolate frogs, and a pint of Mrs. Malts Frozen Forever Fudge Icecream. Lily sulked all night until she fell asleep.  
  
James to layed in his bed, but he wasn't about to fall asleep. He tossed in turned his head full of thoughts about Lily. James had been lying in bed for two hours when it hit him. "Proffesour Klien said I'd lose the one thing I cared about and now it's gone." James whispered. Uh........ I'm so stupid." James yelled. "I'll say" A famillar voice rose from the next bed. " Sorry Sirius did I wake you?" James said. "No" He replied. James was just about to talk when he could here snores re-emerging from Sirius bed. James head hurt from all his thinking, but as overwhelmed as he was, he still managed to catch a few winks of sleep.  
  
Lily had stayed in her bed for the rest of the winter break except on the second last night. Lily had made her way down to the great hall for dinner seeing as her last chocolate had run out two days ago. Lily sat far away from the rest of sixth years, not wanting any questioning of her where abouts. Lily was having a rather bland dinner, plain chicken broth, and some soda crackers. She hadn't had a real appitite for a week now, and didn't feel like eating much. Lily kept her head down and ate her soup quietly away from the world.  
  
James hadn't been paying attention to the conversation that his friends were having, he was to busy looking over at Lily. He hadn't seen her since the inccident in her room, he missed looking at her, she was so beautiful. She looked so sad and depressed, she also looked much thinner, and paler then usual. James couldn't stand that he couldn't be with her and hold her anymore. Ignoring Sirius early advice to let her come to you James walked over to Lily. At first he sat two seats away and then he slowly moved closer. Lily hadn't looked up yet. " Lily I need to talk to you." James demanded. "No.. James you don't need anything." Lily said angrly. "Lily" James whined. " I have decided to stop being childish about our new siduation. But I think that being friends is out of the question seeing as I can no longer trust you. From now on I will simply say hi to you in the hallways and thats it." Lily had finished. James was stunned he hadn't expected that, here was his sweet quiet Lily blowing up in his face. "Ok" He replied. " See you around Lils" James left the table and sat back over with his friends.  
  
Lily couldn't belive what she had just said. Here James was trying to talk to her and she blew up in his face. Lily then reminded herself that he was the one who hurt her not vice versa. Lily sat up and headed for class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The months went by winter had turned into spring, and spring had turned into summer. Lily was finally happy, she didn't have another boyfriend, but was finally happy being herself again. Lily had seen James many times in the halls, and true to her word she said a nice friendly hello occasionally. The end of term exams were over, and suprisingly Lily had done quite well. She had heard that James had done well to.  
  
James was wondering around the lake outside of the grounds thinking back on the last few months at Hogwarts. James hadn't bothered with another girlfriend because he didn't want Lily to think he had forgotten her, because he was still very much in love with her. Lily as promised said her hello's but that was it, nothing more and nothing less. James so many times had wanted to go and talk to her, but he felt as though he'd be disrespecting her, so he kept his distance.  
  
It was an extremely weird late June night, the weather wasn't exactly warm, so there was a roaring fire in the Gryffindor common room. Lily had just entered the room, and found a seat on her favorite couch infront of the fire. The warmth of the fire made her feel safe, and secure. Lily was half asleep on the couch when someone had plopped down beside her. Lily looked up staring right into the face of James Potter. Lily was to comfortable and happy to bicker with James so she just sat up and let him talk. "Lily oh I have wanted to talk to you for some time now. I've missed you so much." James cried. Lily looked into James' eye's memories flooding back to her. Nights lying infront of the fire wrapped in his arms, just remembering all his boyish grins made her smile. James kept rambling on but Lily had gone into a daze. Before she knew what was happening she had leaned in and kissed him.  
  
James was more then suprised. She deepened the kiss and it seem like it lasted forever. James never wanted to let go of Lily because he might never again. Lily broke away the kiss and gasped for air. She starred at James with starry eye's. She looked so happy James thought, all of a sudden it was like relality hit Lily hard. She had just opened her eye's wide with shock. "James" Lily said surprised. James still had a grin spred across his face. Lily just sat there for awhile before going to bed. James to went to bed but in a much lighter mood. Lily had kissed him thats all that mattered. James went to sleep dreaming of all those nights infront of the fire.  
  
Lily to had a grin on her face that she couldn't wipe off. She had kissed James Potter and enjoyed it. I still do like him she thought, and he still likes me. Lilly was very exsausted, she pulled the blanket up high and rested her head on her pilliow. Lily was once again dreaming of James, and how she wanted again to call him her boyfriend. Lily fell asleep thinking about James and his priceless grin.  
  
Lily had over slept and was in a hurry to get everything togther, as today was the day they boarded up, and went home for the summer. Lily had a quick shower and, threw on a bright blue tank top, and a dark denim skirt. Lily straintened her hair and pulled it up in to a half up do. Lily was still grinning from the events of last night, she couldn't help but think of James, it was like her little crush was coming back again. Lily finally was completly ready and set off for the common room.  
  
James to had slept in, his mind still of dancing. " James!" Sirius yelled from across the room. "If your planning on going home this summer you'd better get up now." Sirius said laughing. James awoke and through a pair of dark jeans, and a orange t-shirt. He combed his hair which lay untidly on his head. He ran out of the dormitory, and slid down the railing only to land infront of a impressed, Lily Evans. " Lily..... Oh hi" he suttered. "Hey James" she replied. It was an akward silince, but then Lily turned away a left the common room. James then left and headed down to the platform to get on the train.  
  
Lily found an empty compartment in which her an Angela shared. The chatted away about all the neat things they'd be doing this summer. There was a knock on the compartment door, Angela figuered it was the trolley lady and said " We're fine Thanks" and continued talking to Lily. But in poked a head a said " Ummm.... ok, but can a talk to Lily alone for a sec?" James asked. Angela looked at Lily who nodded her had and Angela left her and James alone. " What's up James?" asked Lily. " Nothing much just wonderin what your doing?" he replied. Lily looked at James and he grinned that grin of his. Lily couldn't help her self she leaned in a kissed him. They kissed for awhile until they bothed decided to stop. " Lily I'm really sorry.......I-I love you." he said nervously. " Oh James." Lily smiled. They both sat in the compartment alone smiling and holding hands. Lily and James were both looking forward to thier summer togther. The train had pulled into the station, they gathered thier luggage, and before crossing over to the Muggle world Lily pulled something out of her pocket. " James" she said. " I never got to thank you for this necklace." James looked at her and smiled. "See you in the summer maybe you can come stay with me?" James yelled as he crossed the barrier. Lily stood grasping the necklace, and looking over at the now solid barrier. " Oh James" she muttered, and made her way towards her family. 


	4. Summer Vacation!

Summer Vacation Lily and James Fic Continued....  
  
Lily was happy to be home, the quiet surroundings of her house were quite different from those of the castle. Lily ofcourse did miss lots of things, she missed her friends, her classes, but most of all her boyfriend James Potter. James had written many letters to Lily, but it wasn't the same as being by his side.Lily felt that her and James were much closer now, and the events of last semester seemed to have brought them even closer together. Lily loved reading James' letters, and the one today made her exceedingly happy. Dear Lily Thanks for your last letter. I miss you so much, but guess what I have the greatest news! My mom got quidditch tickets for August 15th, and she said that I could bring you!!!! I hope you can come, because she also said that you could spend the rest of the summer with us to, isn't that great!! Please write back with your answer soon! Love James!!  
  
Lily was jumping up and down, the thought of staying with James for two weeks made her feel all happy inside. After reading and re-reading the letter several times Lily took her letter and raced down the stairs. " Mom, Mom" Lily yelled. "I'm in here darling" Lily's mom called back. Lily followed the voice of her mother, and entered the living room. " Mom, guess what?" " Whats up dear!" Lily handed her mother the letter that James sent her, and gave her a minute to read over it. After five minutes Lily asked " So, can I go pretty please Mom!" she begged. " Well, it's okay with me but I'll have to talk to your father k." he mother replied. " Ok, thanks mom." and she plopped her self on the couch.  
  
James had just sent his letter off to Lily, and was anxious to get a reply soon. James' vacation had been long and boring, and without anyone to talk to but his parents, and his occasional letters from Lily. Sirius had been over a lot to but he always did the same thing, come in say hello, and then head straight for the kitchen. Same old, same old James thought, but if Lily could come he'd have something to do, plus he missed her soo much. James thought I wonder if Lily has gotten my letter yet? Hearing his stomach rumble, he headed to the kitchen for some lunch.  
  
Lily's mother talked to her father that night, and with much arguing he agreed to let Lily go. " Oh thank you, thank you!" Lily cried and hugged her dad tight. Lily than ran upstairs to write back to James. She grabbed a piece of parchment and scrawled down her note. Dear James  
  
I can come! Both my parents talked and they said YES!!!!! I can't wait to see you. Quidditch will be so much fun, I've never seen a real match before. I hope we can have some time alone to catch up to! Well I'll see you in one week! See you soon! Love Lily Evans. Lily looked over her letter, then she seeled it up and tied it to her owl Liko. Well, thats finished she thought.  
  
James peered up at a black box, and said sandwhich, he opened the box and inside was a ham and cheese sandwhich. This was James favorite thing in the house because he never had to cook. He poured himself a coke, and sat down at the table for luch. He hadn't been sitting down for more then five minutes when in walked Sirius. " Hey Jamsie" Sirius said. " Hello Sirius what brings you here?" He asked. " Can't a friend visit from time to time." he said sarcasticly. Sirius looked down at James' lunch and asked "Got any food for me?" " Over there." James laughed. Sirius made himself a snack at sat down and joined James. " So have you sent Lily that letter yet?" Sirius asked. "Yep" James said through a mouth full of food. Sirius spent the night at James' and the stayed up all night talking, when a letter fell on top of James' bed. "It's from Lily it must her responce." James said sleeply. James read the letter and was happy to know that Lily would be here in one week.  
  
Lily couldn't wait to go to James' house after all she had been without him for over a month, and when the day finally arrived she was so excited, but a little nervous to see him again. Lily was waiting in the living room for James to arrive, she had never really asked how he would be coming, but she expected his dad to rent a muggle car, (well she was wrong). Lily was sitting quietly, when she heard a thump in the next room. " Hello" she yelled, and to her surprise she saw James sitting on her kitchen floor. " Oh..... hello" she said. " Lily!" James got up a ran towards her. Lily asked James why he was in her kitchen. "Floo powder Lily." she looked at him puzzeled at that. " What's Floo powder." she asked him. " Oh I'll explain later." he told her, and grabbed her arm and pulled her into the flames. "Bye Mom, Dad" she yelled over a mouth full of soot. Lily felt herself whizzing upside down, and all around, when it had all stop she found that she was no longer in her own kitchen, but standing in the middle of James'.  
  
The room was coated in cherry, and maple wood. There was a long spiral staircase with a velvet runner running up them. The furniture was fancy colors like gold, and deep red, and there were many pictures of what looked like James' relatives. "This is your house?" Lily asked amazed. "Yep" James replied, and pulled Lily to her feet. It felt wonderful to back in James' arms Lily thought. " Come on.. I'll show you to your room." James said. Lily followed James up the stairs, and into a cirular hallway. The Hallway was well lit with a brilliant golden chandelier, the walls were painted golden with a wood trim. James pointed to the second door on the right " That's your room." he told Lily, and opened the door, and revealed the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen. " Wow!" Lily mouthed. The room was painted light plum, and had dark funishings. The bed was dark wood with silk cloth hanging down, and frilly pillows everywhere. Lily unpacked her things, and joined James on the couch.  
  
James sat there looking at Lily,'she looks even prettier than before' he thought. James brushed Lily's auburn hair out of her face and leaned in. At first he gave her just a small kiss on the cheek, but was pulled back down by Lily. The sat on the couch and kissed for quite some time, James was just coming up for air, when a voice came from the door way. "Ummm.... You must be Lily." a woman asked. Lily sat up straight and turned her attention to the lady. Lily assumed that it was James' mom, and stood up to shake her hand. " Yes..It's nice to meet you Mrs. Potter." Lily said rather quickly. " I have been wanting to meet you for sometime, my little James talks so much about you." Mrs. Potter said. Lily looked at James who gone beet red. "Mom!" he yelled. Mrs. Potter then handed the quidditch tickets to James, " Here, I'll drop you off at the stadium tomorrow bright and early so you better get to bed soon." she said. James glanced over at the clock which read 10:30pm, he hadn't realized how late it was. " Okay mom thanks." he said, and took Lily's hand and headed up the stairs.  
  
James, and Lily had kissed good night at the top of the stairs, and then departed in different directions. Lily walked up the hallway, and turned to her right, she turned the gold handle, and entered her room. Lily was exsausted she fell flat on the feather soft covers, she changed into her favorite purple pajama bottoms, and threw on a white tank top, and let her auburn hair down. It hadn't been more then five minutes later, and she was sound asleep in bed.  
  
James slowly walked to his bedroom door, he was re-playing the events that happened tonight. He was so happy Lily was here, and no longer mad at him. He opened his door, and revealed a very well decorated room. I was deep marron, with lions on the walls, because his mother was so happy the day he became a Grffindor. He had a large four poster bed in the middle with huge comfy pillows, and gold curtains surounding the sides. James changed into to his gold silk boxers, and retired to bed for a good nights sleep.  
  
Lily had awoke early, and was so excited to be at James' house, she got up, and ran down the hall. Lily twisted the gold handle, and opened the door with a creek. Lily slowly crept over to the bed where James was sleeping. She was careful not to make any noise until she reached his bedside. Lily picked up her legs, and crawled under the covers beside James. " James wake up!" Lily shouted in James' ear. James' eyes shot open, he looked up, and was surprised to see a flood of auburn hair covering his face. "Lily???" James jumped off the bed, and scrambled to his feet. Lily stood up beside, him "Morning Darling." she flirted. She kissed him on the cheek, and skipped out the door.  
  
James peered down the hallway, and saw Lily go into the bathroom. James' room had a bathroom in it so he showered in there. He turned on the water, and stepped into the steaming waterfall, he brushed his black hair away from his face, and stood there until he was done. He grabbed a towel from the rack, and tied it around his waist. He unfogged the mirror, and looked at his reflection. He was lean, and thin, but not skinny, he stared at himself, until there was a knock on the door. " James are you in there?" his mother asked. James was broken out of his trance, and brought back down to earth. "Yeah Mom" he answered. "I'm almost done." James shook his jet black hair, and pulled on a pair of dark jeans, and a green t-shirt. James made his way down the hall, in a search for Lily.  
  
Lily had finished her shower, and threw on her favorite cream colored skirt, with a fancy white tank top. She was brushing her waves of auburn hair, and pulled it back into a tight bun. Lily buckled up her black dress shoes, and picked up her tan hand bag. Lily opened the bathroom door, amd found James wondering around the halls. " Hey stranger." she said. James spun around, and smiled a wide grin, he couldn't help but drop his jaw at the site of his girlfriend. Lily did a little twirl before wrapping herself in his arms, she felt like a Princess, safe, warm, and secure. Lily looked up to face James, his pirceing brown eye's made her feel weak in the knees. James leaned towards Lily, and pressed his lips against hers, the kissed deepened, and they both melted togther. They broke away at the same time, Lily grabbed James by the hand, and they walked down the sprial staircase, both feeling much happier then before. 


	5. Quidditch, and Hotels!

They arrived at the Quidditch pitch at around noon, there were alot of people there, and not alot of privacy. James, and Lily made their way up to the top box, they had great seats up high, so everything was visible. When the entered the box they were suprised to see Remus, and Sirius sitting right behind there two seats. "Hey love birds." Sirius said sarcasticly. Sirius, and Remus were in a laughing fit. " What are you doing here?" James asked though obviously getting mad. Sirius pursed his two lips togther, like he was kissing, and ignored the question. James was noticebly upset with his friends, he sat down in his seat, and talked quitely until the match began. Lily watched James as he stared at the match. Lily had never been much of a Quidditch fan, but wanted to be able to share something in common with James. She watched as the players wizzed back, and forth down the pitch, until she couldn't take it anymore. She tapped James on the shoulder " I'm going to the ladies room. I'll be right back." she told him. James hadn't even looked her way, he was much to involved in the match then any thing else. She stepped out of the box, and headed toward the bathroom. Lily was suprised at how crowded the place was. She had to push her way through everyone in order to see the washroom, the whole time she had this strange feeling like she was being followed. She nervously glanced around, and quickly headed back to the box. As she was walking up the stairs she felt a hand pull her back. " Don't move!" a mysterious voice shouted. Lily turned around "You!" she yelled.  
  
A very handsome young boy with shaggy black hair faced Lily. "You!" Sirius imtaited Lily. Lily looked at Sirius furiously," Uhggg your.. your so mean!" she yelled. Sirius just stared at Lily, he was still holding her, and laughed non stop. Lily gave Sirius a very nasty look, and removed his arms from her waist. Lily picked up her hand, and smacked the side of his face, she stormed up the stairs, and entered the box. " Lily wait!" Sirius called as she ran away. "James!" Lily shouted to her very spaced out boyfriend. Lily took a seat right on James' lap, and continued to yell at him. " I hate your stupid friends." she told the very stunned James. James had stopped looking at the game, and stared right at Sirius who was standing in the doorway. "What?" he said puzzeled. James stood up, and took Sirius outside beyond the door.  
  
James looked at his friend with great disgust. " Great now she's mad at me." James said. Sirius looked confused " Why would she mad at you? he asked. " Because... your my friend.. and thats just the way girls are." he explained. Sirius told James what had happened, and after talking about it they both broke out in laughs. "You should have seen her face." Sirius laughed. " Did she scrunch up her nose, and squint her eye's?" James asked. "Yeah!" After recovering from their laughter, James returned to a very angry looking girlfriend.  
  
After the Quidditich match, which ended at around six, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus, headed to the Cafe Laurante for dinner. The resturant was crowded, but luckly they all found a table togther. They sat down, and order drinks (coke). "Ummm.. Everything looks so good. What are you going to have James?" Lily asked as she browsed her menu. " I was thinking the Hambuger, and fries." James said. "Very Classy." Lily said sarcasticly. It wasn't much longer before the waiter arrived to take there order. "And what would you like miss." he asked. "I'll have the house soup, with a garden salad please." Lily asked. Everyone else ordered, and it was another twenty minutes before there food arrived. They finished their meals rather slow, and chatted for quiet some time afterwards as well. James glanced down at his watch " Wow would you look at the time. We better get going." James said. James' mother had gotten them a hotel room for the night, and James was eager to return. " Yes.. I guess we better get going." Lily answered. They paid the bill two galleons, and 5 sickles, and left the table. " Have fun tonight." Sirius winked at James, as they exited through the doors. The Hotel was very close to the resturant so they decided it would be nice to walk. The Hotel was called Pefect Pixies. James had been there many times with his parents, but figuered it would be different with his girlfriend. They headed in the large golden doors, and checked in. James took the key, and held it up to show Lily, she couldn't help but smile. The used the floatavator because their room was on the 44th floor. They headed down the hallway, until the reached a rich dark wood door with a gold platted number 44 on it. James slowly turned the handle, and pushed the door open with his foot. He peered inside the room, and was suprised, but very happy to see there was only one bed. He could tell that Lily noticed this too because she had sort of a devious smile spread across her face. They walked deeper into the room, and saw both their bags layed on the floor, beside the cherry wood dresser. James looked around the room, and felt quiet free. It was already 10:30 by the time they had settled in, and changed into the pyjamas. Lily wore a red tanktop, and a pair of plaid pants, and James was wearing his favorite navy blue boxer shorts. They both crawled under the covers, and layed back in the very soft bed. James looked over at Lily, he was happy to see that she was smiling back at him. James grabbed her hand a gave it kiss, as he pulled her tiny body closer to his. Lily could feel the warmth of his body against hers as they grew closer, and closer togther until the touched. James gave her a kiss on the lips, but decided that, that was enough, and just held her tight in his arms. He wished that they could always be togther because thats when he was most happiest. Lily was grateful that James was as tired as she was, the day had felt long, and it was hard to keep her eye's open. She fell asleep right in his arms, she felt safe, and secure, and most of all happy.  
  
James woke early the next morning, he sat up a looked at Lily who he thought resembled a princess. Her long auburn hair had become flat, and straight, he bright green eyes were hiding underneathher peachy skin. James decided he'd get dressed, and ready. He got undressed, and jumped in the shower, the hot water felt heavenly next to his bare skin. He stood washing his hair, and body, and jumped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and opened the bathroom door. "Lily" James said. Lily gave James a little smile, she grabbed him by the neck kissed him on the forehead, and pulled him out of the washroom. Lily waved at James as she shut the bathroom door. "Lily I'm not done." James knocked on the door.  
  
Lily had had a very peaceful night of sleep, she had even slept in which was very unlike her. She jumped in the shower, and quickly got out. She stared at her reflection, and deknotted her red stringy hair. She pulled on her favorite pair of short dark jean shorts, and a very fancy red t-shirt. She pushed the door opened, and saw James half asleep on the bed still in his towel. She crawled up beside him, and brushed his untidy black hair out of his eyes. "James dear time to get ready." she whispered in his ear. James opened his eyes suddenly looked up at Lily and stood up. He raced into the bathroom, and quickly got dressed. Within the next five minutes the two were in the loby waiting for James' mother. 


	6. Dance eh?..... could be fun!

After returning back to James' house the rest of the holidays went by fast. It felt like just yesterday they got off the scarlet hogwarts express, and they would already be going back. It was early morning, when Lily, and James woke up. They quickly got dressed, and double checked the house for forgotten things. Lily was going to miss James' house it was so beautiful, and her stay had been so much fun. They had just got back from Diagon Alley a few days ago, and had met up with Lily's friend Angela who hadn't had nearly as much fun on her summer vacation. James also loved having Lily stay over, because he loved being with her all the time. Both Lily, and James were happy to return to Hogwarts because it was their last year, and would probally be the most fun. James picked up both his, and Lily's suitcase, and loaded them on his fathers rented car. He looked around for Lily, and found her in the bathroom fixing up her makeup. " You look great.. now lets go!" he yelled. " Oh all right." she said, and snapped her compact, and ran to catch up with James. They piled in the car, and started driving towards the station.  
  
The car ride went by fast, and in no time at all they were standing in the middle of a crowded King's Cross Station. The station was packed with muggles, and it was almost impossible to disapear without being seen. " James you go first."Lily suggested. James nodded "Bye Mom, Dad!" He yelled, as he disapeared. " Bye Mr., and Mrs. Potter, Thanks!" Lily shouted, as she too fanished. Lily repeared on the other side of barrier, she could see the large scarlet express ready to go. She saw James heading over to his friends, and she too decided to search for her friends. She walked through a bunch of excited first years over to Angela. " Hey!" she yelled, and hugged her friend. They were happy to going to school again. They chatted for a few minutes, and decided to board the train. They searched for an empty compartment, and sat down.  
  
"Hey James over here!" Remus yelled. James quickly ran over to join his friends. "Where's Lily?" Peter asked quitely. James shrugged, and contiuned talking to Sirius. They soon decided that they should board the train, seeing as it was leaving soon. " Lets find Lily." James suggested. He knocked on five or six doors before hearing the soft voice of his girlfriend. " Come in" Lily said. James slid the door open, and he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat down. The compartment was only meant for four so it was a tight a squeze for the six of them. Lily was in a heavy conversation, about the new headmaster Dumbledore. She was just about to say something when she felt something brush against her legs. "Ahhhhhhh!" she screamed.  
  
"What!" James jumped. Lily looked down at her feet, and saw two rats nimbling at her toes. "Rats!" Lily yelled. "Peter" James sighed. Peter bent down, and picked up the two creatures. "Sorry Lils didn't realize they got out." Peter apolgized. Lily hadn't known much about Peter he was so quite. " You like Rats?" she asked. " Well I-I" he stuttered. Sirius, Remus, and James shook there heads madly at there very nervous friend. "Your What?" Lily demanded. "Nothing!" Peter said quickly, and continued to stare at the floor. Lily had this feeling that they were keeping something from her, but was distracted when the trolley lady came in.  
  
"Anything off the cart?" the plump lady asked. James purchased some chocolate frogs, and pumpkin pasties. He still couldn't believe how close Lily had come to finding out his secret. He had never told Lily that he was an Animagus because it had never really come up, but he felt that he might just have to tell her soon. The rest of the train ride flew by. James was feeling very tired so he could only nodd, and smile, he felt his eye's getting droppy, and he must of driffted off because before he knew he was being prodded awake. "James wake up were here." Sirius yelled in his ear. James slowly stood up, and made his way to a carrige with his friends. He, Sirius, Remus, and Peter shared a carriage, and Lily, Angela, and some other seventh year shared one. "You haven't told her yet." Peter asked James. " What am I supposed to say. Hey Lils umm I'm a Animagus, and so are Sirius, Peter, and Remus. Yeah she'll go for that." James answered. " Well you better tell her before she finds out." Remus added. "I know, I know I'll tell her soon." James said annoyed. " Surrreeee you will" Sirius said said in a sarcastic tone. James shot an angry grin at Sirius, and sat back, and enjoyed the quite carriage ride up to the castle. Lily, Angela, and to other girls Stephanie, and Margret all shared the same carriage. Lily was still felt that she wasn't being told something, but never had the cahnce to ask James because he fell asleep. " What's eating you." Angela asked. " Nothing" Lily lied. She didn't feel like explaining that she thought her boyfriend was keeping secrets, Angela already disliked James because of last year. Lily decided to forget her promblems for now, and get ready for the great feast. It wasn't much longer until the carriges came to a stop infront of the large golden doors. Lily jumped out, and ran to meet up with James.  
  
The Hall was packed with excited students, everyone had tooken there seats, and the sorting cermony was about to begin. The extremly nervous first years had just entered the hall, each face more scared then the next. The sorting took over twenty minutes, and the new students had found there seats amoungst the rest. Everyone was quite when the old tranfigueation teacher, now the new headmaster Dumble stood up. " Welcome students." he said cheerfully. " Another new year has begun." he said. James had stopped paying attention after that he caught a few more words about the forest, and that was it, the next thing he knew the golden plates had begun to fill. "Ummmm... my favorite part." Sirius said filling his plate up wiith food. James took a little bit of everything, and began to feast. He looked over at Lily, and noticed that she wasn't eating. " What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh nothing." she lied. Lily wasn't feeling very well, she could feel her head getting hot, and eye's starting to droop. "Lily are you okay." James asked again. Lily was about to reply when the hall started to slip away, and at that moment everything went blank. "Lily!!" James cried, and pulled her off the floor. James picked her up, and carried her to the hospital wing. He wanted to sray with her, she looked so limp, and helpless, but Madame Leberg had shooed him away. He didn't feel like going back to the hall so he headed up to the gryffindor tower.  
  
Lily awoke very late that night, she looked around nervously not remebering where she was. She sat up quickly seeing the clean white beds surrounding her. "Ahhh she's awake." Madame Leberg said emerging from the darkness. "You scared me." Lily replied very grogly. Madame Leberg stood beside her. "Your temperatures down." she said feeling her froehead. "I think you should spend the night here, and return in the morning." she said again, and turned away. Lily had much to think about her head was overwhelmed with thoughts. Madame had given her some sleep potion, and the room began to dissapear as she entered her dreamless sleep.  
  
James hadn't wasted much time he was up very early, dressed, and ready to go. "James what are you doing up it's 6:30?" Sirius moaned. " I'm going to see Lily." he answered, and hurried down the stairs. It didn't take him more then fifteen minutes to get to the Hospital wing, he was very anxious to see Lily. He entered the hospital very quitely, not wanting to disturb his sleeping princess. She was beautiful. Her firey hair rolled down onto the white sheets, and her glowing cheeks lit up the room. "Lily." he whispered. He tried three times before Lily had made any sign of movment. Her looked up slightly revealing her emerald green eye's. "Oh Lily are you okay?" he asked softly. Lily nodded her head much to tired to speak. James sat down on the chair next to her, and quietly held her hand. "And just what do you think your doing here Mr. Potter?" Madame Leberg had just entered the room. James was lost for words, he stood up quickly. "I-I just wanted to see her." he stuttered. Madame Lebergs frown had dissapeared, and replaced itself with a smile. "Ok, but only five more minutes. She'll be out of the hospital today." she added. James was thankful for her kindess, and left after five minutes.  
  
Lily had finally woke up, she dressed, and very quickly raced down to the great hall to join her friends. James was the first one to great her, she took his hand, and sat down beside him. "You gave us all quite a scare." Sirius said. Lily blushed she was very embarresed that she had passed out. " Oh.. well Thank you for being worried, but you hadn't needed to. Madame Leberg said it was just stress." she said quickly. Lily was very hungry, she hadn't eaten last night, and was making up for it. "Whoa Lily slow down." James said watching her stuff her face with a little bit of everything. Lily quickly swollowed her food, and began to eat at a normal pace. Lily was talking to Angela, but was inturrupted by the loud voice of Proffessor Dumbledore. "Good morning Students." his voice bellowed through out the hall. " I just wanted to annouce that the Welcome Back dance will be held this Friday, proper attire will be worn, and you may invite a partner." he finished. The hall had erupted in chatter, and James had given Lily a little nudge in the side. "Dance eh... could be fun." he said wiggling his eyebrows. 


End file.
